prizmmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Body Rock
Body Rock is the 5th single from Prizmmy☆ Romaji= Body rock itsumo Feel like dance koko de Yubikiri shite waraiaou Yume wo mitari kitai shitari Issho ni hora aruite ikou Nee with me, nee with me Nee with me, nee with me (Change your world) Yasumi jikan hajimaru chime ga Nattara ne aizu dasu kara Okujou ni tsuzuku kaidan Kakeashi de saa noborou yo Zettai daremo nakama hazure ni shinai kara Boys & girls kirameku born in Prizmmy☆ sedai Nakiwarai shi nagara ikiteru kono machi Itsumo to chigau kakudo kara miretara saikou jan Sukoshi gurai wa hame hazusu hou ga Sukoshi gurai wa kokoro adventure Kyoukasho ya news nanka yori mo Moshikashite real kamo (Make some noise !!) Body rock itsumo Feel like dance koko de Yubikiri shite waraiaou Watashitachi wa kodoku ja nai Itsudatte tomodachi da yo Change your life yoru no Shooting star yori mo Minna no koto shinjiteru yo Yume wo mitari kitai shitari Issho ni hora aruite ikou Hitoribocchi yori futari de Futari yori yon-nin yori hyaku-nin de Nante iwazu deatta ze ii nde Te tsunaide asobetara shiawase Tama ni benkyou toki ni renai Papa ya mama ni wa ienai koto Wakariaeru nda sou kitto One for all, all for one !! Nayami koto soudan shite yo Fuan nara itsudemo yonde yo Hitorikiri kakaekomu nante Hada are no moto da yo Sukoshi gurai wa wagamama ni natte Sukoshi gurai wa tayotte hoshii na Moniter no mukougawa yori Watashitachi real deshou ? (Everybody, scream !!) Body rock itsumo Feel like dance koko de Yubikiri shite waraiaou Watashitachi wa kodoku ja nai Itsudatte tomodachi da yo Change your life yoru no Shooting star yori mo Minna no koto shinjiteru yo Yume wo mitari kitai shitari Issho ni hora aruite ikou Douse dare ni mo rikai sarenai toka Douse oitekebori ni sarechau toka Jibun no koto kirai ni naranai de Datte minna kimi no koto ga daisuki !! Kyoushitsu ya kouen tsuugakuro Donna basho datte daiji na peace Issho ni migaki omoide fuyasou come with me Korekara mo nakayoku shiyou ne Chikakute mo tookute mo zutto Tokidoki wa kenka suru kamo Sore ga kitto real na friend (Make some noise !!) Body rock itsumo Feel like dance koko de Yubikiri shite waraiaou Watashitachi wa kodoku ja nai Itsudatte tomodachi da yo Change your life yoru no Shooting star yori mo Minna no koto shinjiteru yo Yume wo mitari kitai shitari Issho ni hora aruite ikou Nee with me, nee with me Nee with me, nee with me |-| Kanji= Body Rock いつも Feel like dance ここで ゆびきりして 笑い合おう 夢を見たり 期待したり 一緒に ほら 歩いていこう ねぇ with me ねぇ with me ねぇ with me ねぇ with me (Change your world) 休み時間 始まるチャイムが 鳴ったらね 合図出すから 屋上に続く階段 駆け足で さぁ 上ろうよ 絶対 誰も仲間はずれにしないから Boys & Girls きらめく Born in Prizmmy☆世代 泣き笑いしながら生きてるこの街 いつもと違う角度から見れたら最高じゃん 少しぐらいは ハメ外すほうが 少しぐらいは ココロAdventure 教科書や ニュースなんかよりも もしかして リアルかも (Make some noise!!) Body Rock いつも Feel like dance ここで ゆびきりして 笑い合おう 私たちは 孤独じゃない いつだって トモダチだよ Change your life 夜の Shooting star よりも みんなのこと 信じてるよ 夢を見たり 期待したり 一緒に ほら 歩いていこう 1人ぼっちより2人で 2人より4人より100人で なんて言わず出会った全員で 手 繋いで遊べたらシアワセ たまに勉強 ときに恋愛 パパやママには言えないこと 分かり合えるんだ そうきっと ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE!! 悩み事 相談してよ 不安ならいつでも呼んでよ 一人きり抱え込むなんて 肌荒れのモトだよ 少しぐらいは ワガママになって 少しぐらいは 頼ってほしいな モニターの 向こう側より 私たち リアルでしょ? (Everybody scream!!) Body Rock いつも Feel like dance ここで ゆびきりして 笑い合おう 私たちは 孤独じゃない いつだって トモダチだよ Change your life 夜の Shooting star よりも みんなのこと 信じてるよ 夢を見たり 期待したり 一緒に ほら 歩いていこう どうせ誰にも理解されないとか どうせ置いてけぼりにされちゃうとか 自分のことキライにならないで だってみんなキミのことが大好き!! 教室や公園 通学路 どんな場所だって大事なピース 一緒に磨き思い出増やそう Come with me これからも 仲良くしようね 近くても 遠くてもずっと 時々は ケンカするかも それがきっと リアルなFriend (Make some noise!!) Body Rock いつも Feel like dance ここで ゆびきりして 笑い合おう 私たちは 孤独じゃない いつだって トモダチだよ Change your life 夜の Shooting star よりも みんなのこと 信じてるよ 夢を見たり 期待したり 一緒に ほら 歩いていこう ねぇ with me ねぇ with me ねぇ with me ねぇ with me |-| English= Body Rock, I always Feel like dancing. So let's smile And make a promise together. Let's walk together as We dream and expect things. Hey, with me. Hey, with me. Hey, with me. Hey, with me. (Change your world) Once the bell rings that signals recess, I'll give the sign. Come on, let's go up the stairs That lead to the rooftop. I definitely won't leave anyone out. Boys & Girls, shine! You were born in the Prizmmy�� time! As we laugh and cry, we live in this town. It would be awesome if you could see things from a different angle than usual. It'd be best if you relax a little sometimes. Let your heart adventure a little sometimes. It might be more real Than even the textbooks and newspapers. (Make some noise!!) Body Rock, I always Feel like dancing. So let's smile And make a promise together. We are not alone. We are always friends. Change your life. More than the Shooting star in the night, I believe in everyone. Let's walk together as We dream and expect things. Rather than being alone, let's have two of us. Rather than having two of us, rather than four, let's have 100 people! Don't say that- Let's have the thousand people we've met! If we hold hands and play, it's happiness. Sometimes studying, sometimes falling in love, We can understand things about each other That we can't tell papa and mama. Yeah, I'm sure. ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE!! Come to me for advice about your worries. If you're afraid, call me anytime. Bearing something alone Is the reason behind skin damage. Become a little selfish sometimes. Rely on me a little sometimes. We're more real than What's beyond the monitor, right? (Everybody scream!!) Body Rock, I always Feel like dancing. So let's smile And make a promise together. We are not alone. We are always friends. Change your life. More than the Shooting star in the night, I believe in everyone. Let's walk together as We dream and expect things. Don't come to hate yourself by thinking That no one won't understand you anyway, Or that you'll just be left behind anyway, Because everyone loves you, OK?! The classroom, the park, the commuting route. All these places are a precious piece. We'll polish our memories. Come with me Let's get along from here on out, Even if we're close, even if we're far, always. We might fight sometimes, But that is a real friend for sure. (Make some noise!!) Body Rock, I always Feel like dancing. So let's smile And make a promise together. We are not alone. We are always friends. Change your life. More than the Shooting star in the night, I believe in everyone. Let's walk together as We dream and expect things. Hey, with me. Hey, with me. Hey, with me. Hey, with me. Category:Songs Category:Music